glee lovestory
by penguinsrascute
Summary: Summary: Kurt went to Dalton for a month or so but went back to William McKinley High but Dave Karofsky still bullies Kurt so he goes back to Dalton Academy for boys but he meets the love of his life but will it end well or end badly.
1. Chapter 1 the mall

**Glee love story**

 **Summery: Kurt went to Dalton for a month or so but went back to William McKinley high but Dave Karofsky bullied him to go back to Dalton academy for boys but he meets the love of his life but will it end well or badly**

 **Chapter 1**

Kurt was at Dalton for a month because he was missing his friends at McKinley high

He meet up with Tina, Rachel Mercedes, Brittany and Santana at the mall in Lima, Ohio, and he sees someone he doesn't want to see he says to himself "it's my imagination nothing is real I'm out with my friends "

Everyone looks at him Rachel asks Kurt "are you okay it you were talking out loud and what is a part of imagination" Kurt answered her but mumbled an answer so no one could understand him

Then he said it louder that he saw Karofsky they all looked where Kurt looked and saw him standing looking at him like he was going to capture him so the young group went out of the mall and went to Kurt's house

Burt Kurt's dad was on his was on his way home from the garage when he got a phone call from Kurt that his friends are in his room and who her saw in the mall

Kurt end his call with his dad and calls one of his warbler friends Wes to see how he and the warblers are.

 **Sorry for the shortness this is my first fanfic please be patient for the next chapter for this story please review this and I hope you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2 Burt's (POv) and Kurt's (POV)

**Summary: Kurt went to Dalton for a month or so but went back to William McKinley High but Dave Karofsky still bullies kurt so he goes back to Dalton Academy for boys but he meets the love of his life but will it end well or end badly. I DO NOT OWN GLEE !**

 **CHAPTER 2**

(burt's POV)

When Burt Hummel got home he was furious that his son had meet his worst tormentor after his son had to move schools which costed alot of money and he had to stay away in the dorms with some one he doesn't even know he had to go around an unfamilier place but I would do anything to keep my son save. I won't lie it was hard to break the news to him about moving it would be hard but i had to do that but he just wants to make sure I'm taking care of myself. Some people think I'm being unreasonable giving him what he wants but i love my son and with the death threat it was too much for me to handle so I had to live with it.

(Kurt's POV)

I heard the door closing so I know my dad is home i want to go upstairs to make sure he was okay but nobody really cares what I think they just forget about me and my dad would be dissapointed in me even he said he would love no matter what but I don't believe him anymore yeah he did pay alot of money on a private school but all i can think about is how my friend never noticed how I was getting mor depressed each day when i kept on getting shoved into lockers,name calling you get the point but they just notice it when i tell them that I'm transfering to my compitition's school Dalton Academy but hopefully i don't need to transfer anywhere now i'll handle it the way I always have been ignoring it even some stuff they do gets to me but i'll work through it without any help this time. I don't want to lose my friends again I missed them so much when i was there yeah i didn't get laughed at and everyone was nice but that was probably because i was the new kid around but i wouldn't go back there it was too scary and i got lost everywhere but I did like being in The Warblers they are good but I'm not good as they are I prefair The New Directions I'm used to the way we work and the fighting about who gets the solo for the compititions but I miss being apart from The Warblers they were my friends then and still are but i hardly see them any more I might go to Dalton to visit them again.

 **I hope you enjoyed it sorry if I miss anything =D**


	3. Chapter 3 hospital part 1

**Summary: Kurt went to Dalton for a month or so but went back to William McKinley High but Dave Karofsky still bullies kurt so he goes back to Dalton Academy for boys but he meets the love of his life but will it end well or end badly. I DO NOT OWN GLEE !**

Karofsky's (POV)

It's not that I don't like Kurt it's just the way he acts I don't like he acts like he is the world I won't like he is hot.

"I did not just think Mr Gay Hummel was hot" Karofsky said out loud.

One of the footballers look at Karofsky and says "What did you just say about that piece of gayness?"

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about but i said we should teach him a lesson about who is the best in this dump of a school. "

Another football player called Finn Hudson the Quarterback says "How are we suppost to do that if he hangs around with the nude erections?"

they all think for a few minutes and they all said that they will slushie them one way or another so once they have the slushies ready the walk up to the glee club but only one person got it worse than the others.

(Karofsky's (POV) finished)

"O.M.G Kurt are you okay?" asks Quinn

Kurt just blocks her and looks around but is vision is getting blurry but he feels some one pushing him into the lockes and that's it to Kurt he falls down and puts his arms around is head he feels some thing running down the back of the neck but suddenly everything turns black the next thing he remembers he wakes up in hospital with something wrapped around his head no one was around he was bored and he wanted to know what happened to him

his dad walks in and is shocked his son has woken up and calls the nurse that Kurt was awake once the nurse comes in he takes a look at kurt and says "well it looks like you were hurt really bad but you will be fine"

kurt asks "what happened to me?"

The nurse looks over his notes about wjat happened and answers with " You have a slight concussion but that with come over there was some ice in your eye but you'll be fine but we do need to kep you over night to make sure everything is okay"

Kurt's dad steps in and asks "Erm will he be able to have visitors?"

The nurse just nods his head while writting down something

After a while of silence the hospital room door gets knocked on and some one with a head full of gel and a uniform Kurt knows.

The boy askes if he can speak to Kurt for a moment,so the nurse goes out with Burt and closes the door

"Hi, not to be rude or that but do I know you?" asks the confused young man

the boy in the uniform says "Not reaal but do you remember anyone called Jeff from the Warblers?"

"yeah,and what's your name by the way you didn't say?"

"oh, how rude of me my name is Blaine Anderson and your name is Kurt Hummel?"

"yeah how do you know my name?" he askes confusinly

"well Jeff talks about you alot and he heard about the accident and he wanted me to come over with him to make sure your okay" Blaine said

"wait so Jeff is in the hospital then can you bring him in I miss his hyperness?" Kurt says exitedly

Blaine frowned a little at the question thinking he isn't good company for him.

Kurt notices the small frown on Blaine's face and he saids " I didn't mean to make you sad I just miss him he was my friend when i went to Dalton but you can always stay with us it doesn't mean you have to leave I love your company aswell.

 **Sorry I don't know how long this is and I don't have anything against gay people they are like any other person but I hope you enjoy this third story AND JEFF AND BLAINE TALK TO KURT =)**


	4. Chapter 4 the hospital part 2

**Summary: Kurt went to Dalton for a month or so but went back to William McKinley High but Dave Karofsky still bullies kurt so he goes back to Dalton Academy for boys but he meets the love of his life but will it end well or end badly. I DO NOT OWN GLEE !**

 **Chapter 4 the hospital part 2**

So last chapter i wrote about kurt in the hospital and having a visitor called Blaine Anderson and this is it continuing it.

Blaine just smiled when Kurt said he loved his company and he hops out of the room to get the one and only Jeff when the two friend go back into the room that Kurt is in they find Kurt falling asleep and Jeff lounges over to the nearly sleeping boy and hugs him Kurt gets a fright and hugs him back while Blaine is in the background feeling left out but as nice as Kurt is waves Blaine over for a hug and suprisingly blaine accepts the hug and smiles.

Jeff breaks the silence between the three and asks Kurt "Hey,Kurt when are you going to visit Dalton because Wes and David and everyone else misses your amazing voice in the Warblers?"

"i was going to visit you today but because of the accident that has made me stay in hospital over night I couldn't visit but mabe tomorrow and we can probably sing a few songs if Wes will let me sing and doesn't see me as competition that is but maybe sometime and you can always visit me at McKinley but i think something is wrong with my dad I think he is mad that his son is a disgrace of to the Hummel house hold but this isn't about me it's about you and Blaine so tell me something that has changes and don't tell me Wes has married to being a part of the council because if he has i'll stop being his friend and disown himeven that might be hard but you have one thing wrong which is I don't have an amazing voice Jeff the New Directions doesn't listen to me anymore even though there suppost to be my friends but I know they still care about me but it doesn't seem like itso BLaine I don't remember you being in Dalton i'm guessing your new then?"

Blaine answered him with"yeh i'm new to Dalton so you say you don't have an amazing voice but if you didn't have an amazing/good singing voice then The Warblers wouldn't want you in their group so prove us wrong and sing with us"

Kurt was about to object but Blaine and Jeff started singing 5 seconds of summer Disconnected (i don't own this song)

(Blaine and Jeff)

Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh

(Blaine)

Life's a tangled web

Of cell phone calls and hashtag I-don't-knows

And you you're so caught up

In all the blinking lights and dial tones

I admit I'm a bit of a victim in the worldwide system too

But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you

"come on Kurt it's your turn"

(Kurt)

Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps

Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen

(Jeff)

I like the summer rain

I like the sounds you make

We put the world away

We get so disconnected

You are my getaway

You are my favorite place

We put the world away

Yeah we're so disconnected

(Kurt/Jeff/Blaine)

Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh

We're so disconnected

Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh

(Kurt)

Hands around my waist

You're counting up the hills across the sheets

And I'm a falling star

A glimmer lighting up these cotton streets

I admit I'm a bit of a fool for playing by the rules

But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you

Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps

Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen

(Jeff)

I like the summer rain

I like the sounds you make

We put the world away

We get so disconnected

You are my getaway

You are my favourite place

We put the world away

Yeah we're so disconnected

(Blaine)

Turn off the radio

Those late night TV shows

Hang up the telephone

And just be here with me

Turn off the radio

Those late night TV shows

Hang up the telephone

And just be here with me

(Jeff)

I like the summer rain

I like the sounds you make

We put the world away

We get so disconnected

You are my getaway

You are my favourite place

We put the world away

Yeah we're so disconnected

(the three of them)

I like the summer rain

I like the sounds you make

We put the world away

We get so disconnected

You are my getaway

You are my favourite place

We put the world away

Yeah we're so disconnected

(Kurt)

Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh

We're so disconnected

Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh

"wow Kurt they weren't lying your voice is amazing"Blaine said

Kurt blushes at the comment and Jeff can feel the love between them but lets them be he would bug Blaine about it later "Kurt your voice is even more amazing than it was before"

"thanks guys but I'm not as good as you Jeff or you Blaine I'm worse that the both of you put togrther and don't bother saying it's not true because it is true I'm a terrible sing and dancer no wonder everybody wants to stay way from me now I'm just a big freak that as a lot of female friends and only a few male friends I don't feel like a part of McKinley anymore I feel like I'm a part of the laughing stock or I'm a freaky no live clown" Kurt saids saddly

Jeff and Blaine talk at the same time and says the same thing to Kurt " Don't talk about yourself like that your an amazing person and friend we could ever ask for"they said sorta angry but also truefully.

 **if you haven't heard of the band 5 seconds of summer they are amazing and i don't own them or the song so i hope you enjoy =P**


	5. Chapter 5 The hospital part 3

**Summary: Kurt went to Dalton for a month or so but went back to William McKinley High but Dave Karofsky still bullies kurt so he goes back to Dalton Academy for boys but he meets the love of his life but will it end well or end badly. I DO NOT OWN GLEE !**

 **Chapter 5 the hospital part 3**

So the last chapter i wrote was about Kurt not feeling apart of McKinley but Jeff and BLaine from Dalton Academy for boys get's angry at Kurt for what he says about himself so they try and help him to get the discouraging words out of his head.

Kurt is lying on his bed in the hospital with Jeff and Blaine talking about anything that springs to mind but when the visiting hours where over they had to make their way back to Dalton so Jeff gives Kurt a hug while Blaine scribbles something down on a piece of paper and gives Kurt a handshake while having the peice of paper in his hand and it turned out to be his number so they left while Kurt looks and the number again.

(Kurt's POV)

I can't believe i have Blaine's number I need to find my phone and text him my number I call for the nurse and he came I asked for my phone and he gave me it.

Once my phone reunited with me again I type the phone number and save Blaine's number and sent out a text saying

"Hi Blaine if your wondering who this is it's Kurt Hummel from the hospital but you probably knew that =P, but thank you for giving me your number i will leave it there so you don't think I'm to clingy or a waste of space bye."

(Blaine POV)

I was at Warbler practice when I got a text from an unknowen number I ask if anyone sent me a text and they asked why so I said

"I got a text from an unknowen numer and I'm wondering if this is a prank or something"

A boy called Nick asked "what is the number"

"The number is 07985675543 who's is it " asked a very confused Blaine.

All The Warblers apart from Blaine laughed

"What's so funny I'm very confused right now!"

"Blaine that's Kurt's number you should learn how to read the message first" said Jeff

"Oh okay, goodbye boys I'll see you later"

Once the door was closed The Warblers were silent untill they hear Blaine laugh.

(Kurt's POV)

I was listening to Darren Criss Rise and singing along to it

have you felt like you woke up

(on the wrong side of your heart)

Has it ever felt like it's broken

(Like the world tore it apart)

Have you felt so weak,

You could hardly stand

Like if you ever fell

You could never tell

If you'd ever get back up again

I know it's hard to do,

But I think you can make it,

Cause I know we can take it,

Baby we will...

Kurt's phone rings and his music still playing and singing while he answers his phone.

Rise

We are young we are the dreamers we will fly

When the world will not believe us,

We will rise above the ashes

Before this whole life passes us by

You and I, we will rise

Blaine laughed on the phone and Kurt got a fright and asked "where are you Blaine Warbler?"

It's difficult to try to stay awake

When you (walk a tired path)

And there are moments when it's easier to take

(The road that leads you back)

I'm not the first to say it,

And I won't be the last,

But I want to remind you,

I'm there it's time to hold on

You're stronger than that,

But when it gets too tough to

Find my (way home),

And I'm stupid enough to

Try and find it (alone),

When it feels like there is nothing I can do

(There's nothing I can do)

But give up,

(I look up, thank God I have you to tell me,)

I know it's hard to do,

But I think you can make it,

(Cause I know we can take it,

Yeah baby we will,)

Rise

We are young we are the dreamers we will fly

When the world will not believe us,

We will rise above the ashes

Before this whole life passes us by

You and I, we will rise

Ooooo,

Oooo,

Oh

La la la la la

La la la

Oh we will...

We will rise!

Rise

We are young we are the dreamers (We must!) we will fly

When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!)

We will rise above the ashes

Before this whole life passes us by

You and I, we will

Rise

We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah)

We are the dreamers we will fly

When the world will not believe us,

(Woah yeah!)

We will rise above the ashes

Before this short life passes us by

You and I

We will rise

We will rise

(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

We will rise

[Jane:]

We will rise!

We will rise above the ashes

(We will rise above!)

Before this whole life passes us by

(Oh yeah!)

You and I, we will rise

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE ONE IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL IM NOW IN 4TH YEAR AND NEXT WEEK ILL BE ON ACTIVITIES WEEK AND ON THE FRIDAY THE 22ND OF MAY WILL ME MY BIRTHDAY SO I ALSO WONT UPDATE EITHER I WILL TRY THE SATURDAY :)**


	6. Chapter 6 out the hospital

**Summery: Kurt went to Dalton for a month or so but went back to William McKinley high but Dave Karofsky bullied him to go back to Dalton academy for boys but he meets the love of his life but will it end well or badly I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE MUSIC /THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 6 Out the hospital**

The next day Kurt is getting discharged at 9 O'clock in the morning but his dad won't be able to pick his son up so he will have to ask one of his friends to take him home later on.

(Kurt's POV)

Couple of minutes later I was wondering who I could ask to take me home but my mind kept on wanting to see The Warblers so he could ask one of them but his heart wanted the New Directions but I did what my mind wanted I phoned one of the Warblers Wes he anwered on the second ring

(Wes's POV)

I was talking in the Warblers meeting when I heard a phone ringing I asked who's phone was ringing but it turned out to be mine. It was from some one who I've not seen in a while

( **Kurt,** **Wes)**

 **"Hello"**

 **Oh hi Kurt haven't heard from you in a while**

 **Yeah I've been busy with stuff**

 **So what's up**

 **Erm I know your doing a warbler meeting but would you be able to pick me up from the hospital and take me to Dalton please**

 **Yeah it'll be my pleasure to take you here. Not to be nosey or that but why were you at the hospital?**

 **It's fine your my friend your aloud to be concerned about me any way you know how I go to McKinley and I got tormented by a kid called Karofsky?**

 **It's sweet how I'm still considered as your friend ,Yeah I remember that douch what did he do to you now.**

 **I sorta got slushied and my locker door was open and I got shoved into it and got a concussion and blanked out a little but I'm fine now so I'm getting discarged from hospital now**

 **Okay,what hospital are you at so I can pick you up and we'll talk some more I'll just tell the boys where I'm going.**

 **Ok I'm at Lima Hospital don't tell the guys your picking me up just say it's something important I want to suprise them**

 **Ok I'm just going now ,bye**

 **Bye Wes and thank you again**

 **No problem Kurt you're my friend I would do anything for you.**

I grabbed my car keys and I tell the boys I have to do something important and that the have to stay in the senior common room so he could finish the meeting.

I was at the hospital now and I went to reception to ask if I was aloud to sign Kurt out and I was. I also asked were Kurt's room was it turned out to be room 213 just to the left of me I walked in and I saw him dressed in a white shirt and dark blue skinny jeans

'Hi Kurt how you feeling'

"I'm fine Wes don't worry "

'That's good ,the nurse said I'm aloud to leave with you'

At that the nursec

came in with the paperwork for Kurt to go nurse asked who would pay the bill and I said I would pay it but Kurt looked very confused and shocked about this once I was done with the paper work Kurt stood up and hugged me and said 'thank you Wes'.

Once in the car again I took Kurt to Dalton

(POV Finished)

While Wes was out doing something the guys just sat around talking then the common room doors opened it was Wes and he looked very happy

"Alright guys I have someone special I want to introduce you to"

The Warblers looked interested and wondering who it could be they also saw Wes texting someone the next minute the door opened

"Well hi to you to" said the young man

"K-K-Kurt hi" said David

"hey David how are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm ok apart from a sore head "

When Kurt turns around he fails on the couch and Kurt finds himself under a very happy Jeff and Nick

"Guys not that I'm complaining but can you please get off me I'm just out of hospital.

At that everyone asked why and he said it happened in school he got a slushie in the face and got pushed into his open locker and blanked out. everyones face was full of horror and the desided to sing a song that can show their there for him.

(Jeff)( **Wes)** _ **(Blaine)[The Warblers]**_

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

 **I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now**

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong

 _ **I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
Whoa  
**_

 _ **And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own  
**_

I'll stand by you, _**[Oh]**_

I'll stand by you, _**[I'll stand by you]**_  
Won't let nobody hurt you _**[Nobody hurt you]  
**_ I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'll stand by you, (Yeah)  
I'll stand by you  
 **(Won't let nobody hurt you)** Won't let nobody hurt you  
 **(No, no, no, no)** I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you **(I'll ever desert you)**

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you)  
Won't let nobody hurt you (No, no, no)  
I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you)

"O.M.G guys you didn't have to do that"Kurt cried

The Warblers went over to Kurt and hugged him and they all said he didn't have to go through this all on his own.


	7. Chapter 7 Back at McKinley or hospital

**Summery :Kurt went to Dalton for a month or so but went back to William McKinley high but Dave Karofsky bullied him to go back to Dalton academy for boys but he meets the love of his life but will it end well or badly I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE MUSIC !**

 **Chapter 7 Back at Mckinley/The Hospital**

After The Warblers sang "I'll Stand by you" had to go back to his school so the Warblers went with him.

"Dam Kurt your school is a dump" said Wes

"Yeh .I don't know why I'm still here don't feel safe anymore."

"Do you want us to stay with you until after school?" asked David

"Yeh Kurt we don't mind once a Warbler always a Warbler" said Jeff and Nick

"Okay as long as you don't sing out loud or you'll get slushied"

"Yes Sir" and every single Warbler saluted

"Oh hey fag not suprised to see you here"

"Leave me alone Karofsky "

At that Kurt got shoved into a locker and got punched in the face

"Do you still think you can punch,Kick,shove the gay out of me cus it's not worth it anymore "

Karofsky stoped and turned towards Kurt and pulled something shiny out and ran at Kurt with the shiny object in he knew it he stabbed Kurt.

Everyone stopped and stared at one Dave Karofsky

Ones yelled "What did he do to you?"Or "You are not part of this school ,He didn't do anything to you."

The Warblers ran up to Kurt to make sure he was okay and were abouts he got stabbed.

It turned out Kurt got stabbed in his stomach and some one had phoned the ambulance because you can hear them giving the address of the school. The Warblers sat hugging each other and saying sorry to Kurt

Blaine said"I'm sorry Kurt that we didn't stop him from hurting him"

"Why are you guys crying I'm going to be fine you and I didn't know what he was going to do but it was about time any way after the death threat he gave more before I went to Dalton anyway but I will be fine I promise." Kurt said confusingly

A couple of minutes later the ambulance and police arrived

The paramedics went over to Kurt while the police went over to.

To ask Kurt who did it

"Okay young man we are going to ask a few questions about the attack "Said the police woman

"Okay"

"What's your full name?"

"Kurt Hummel"

"Your age"

"17"

"What grade are you in?"

"junior"

"when where you last in hospital?"

"Tuesday to Wednesday morning"

"Was it from the same person?"

"Yes"

"Who did the attack to you?"

"Dave Karofsky"

"okay we will go so you can get sorted"

"Thank you"

(Police POV)

"Dave Karofsky you are under arrest of using a leathal weapon on another do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in you do say may be given in evidence."

At that the police were gone and the paramedics were left alone with Kurt and away to the hospital again

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

"This is Kurt Hummel age 17 he got discharged from the hospital earlier this morning he has a stab wound on the left side of his stomach he is allergic to morphine his dad can't make yet he is at work " said John the paramedic

"Thank you John,Okay Kurt my name is Carol Hudson and I will be your nurse so lets look at this wound."

She lifts up Kurt's white shirt at looks at the wound and sees alot of bruises

"Okay Kurt that looks really painfull how did you get all these bruises?"

"I get shoved into lockers everyday "

"Why? you seem like a really sweet kid "

"The jocks at McKinley like because I'm gay they can make my life like hell but it doesn't really matter anymore I don't pay attention to them anymore."

"My son goes to Mckinley high I can try and ask him to lookout for you"

"What's your son's name I might know him?"

"His name is Finn Hudson"

At that name Kurt froze up

"What's wrong Kurt do you know him?"

"Yeh be used to bully me but not so much any more but still does"

"Oh I'm sorry Kurt I thought he gave up being the bully once I gave him a talk about how kids turn depressed and self harm but let me ask you something are you depressed or self harm?"

"I don't know if I'm depressed but I used to self harm"

"Can you show me the cuts or scars?"

Kurt rolls up his shirt sleeves and shows Carol them . "Okay Kurt once we sort the wound out I will do a blood test to see if you are depressed "

"Thank you Nurse Carol"

"Your very Welcome Kurt" she said smiling at him

Kurt was starting to get a bit sleepy he could hear the heart machine dying out

"Come on Kurt try and stay a wake for me"

but Kurt feel sleep so she had to ask for help.

When Carol asked for help Kurt's dad came in the hospital in his garage cloths demanding to see his son.

 **At Reception**

"Hi I got a call about my son being in hospital" said Burt Hummel

"What is your son's name sir? " Joan asked

"Kurt Hummel"

"Okay room 502" said the middle aged woman said

"Can I get help in here?" shouted Carol

Two nurses ran in Kurt's room to help one of thier own staff member.

One of the nurses ask "Did you give him anything?"

Carol replied with "No I couldn't give him morphine because he is allergic"

"Okay lets take him to theatre"

At theatre

"Okay guys lets try and save this young boy"

they all get their scrubs on and try and save Kurt

"Okay so you know the plan when you see the blade don't tug on it too rough or he could die okay so when you do see it press were the knife is and pull the knive out gently" said Carol

after a few hours getting the knive out Kurt is stillcalive and stiched up but will need to stay in hospital for a week

in the waiting room with the Warblers

some were praying for him some were sing so quite you won't be able to hear them while one very sad warbler "Wes" was not still he kept on walking around saying it's all his fault but it wasn't.

A nurse asked for the people who are here for Kurt Hummel

"okay Kurt is out of theatre with the knife out and stiches he crashed a few times but he is okay now you can see him but only four people at a time he might look dead but he is asleep right now so you might now want to wake him he will have to stay in here for a week so we can make sure there is no bleeding from the stiches. Also Kurt had asked if he could get a test done to see if he was depressed and he has a mild case of depression but he has to take medication for."

The warblers all said "Thank you to the nurse for saving their friend and brother"

A week as passed and Kurt is packing to go back to Dalton once his dad had to confince him he was not save at McKinley anymore his dad also found out from the nurse that his son had a mild case of depression

 **I fell bad now for hurting Kurt but at least Kurt's dad confinced his son to go back to Dalton away from all the pain he has been through and I don't know what they do when you get atabbed or that I'm only 15 I don't know anything to do with hospitals. On a happy not Chapter 7 is complete onto chapter 8 next I hope you enjoyed it :-)** **=]**


	8. Chapter 8 At Dalton

**Summery :Kurt went to Dalton for a month or so but went back to William McKinley high but Dave Karofsky bullied him to go back to Dalton academy for boys but he meets the love of his life but will it end well or badly I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE MUSIC !**  
 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school work :( .The characters are not mine apart from Billy and Michael.**

 **Billy McCloud:**

 **Could be sad some times but when he is with his friends he is very cheery and shy especially when he is aroung Kurt**

 **Age:17**

 **Family members: has one sister called Iona aged 13,his mum died from a heart condition when he was 15 he has a dad but hardly sees him because he works as a fireman**

 **Likes:**

 **Animals**

 **Music**

 **Cooking**

 **Being with his friends**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Bulling**

 **Animal cruelty**

 **burnt food**

 **Studing:English,French, History,Music and Cookery**

 **What he looks like:**

 **Short 5.1**

 **Blonde hair with a blue streak**

 **Green,grey eyes**

 **He is tanned**

 **Michael Robertson:**

 **Michael is very excited to be with his friends loves to give hugs out to people who are sad, hates to see his friends sad. He is also a warbler.**

 **Age:17**

 **Family members: his mum and dad work as partners in a food shop near the mall. He is the only child in his family**

 **Likes:**

 **Football**

 **Singing**

 **hugs**

 **making new friends**

 **eating food**

 **has a soft spot for puppies and kittens/ reptiles**

 **laughing at the most silliest things**

 **Dislikes:**

 **People hating each other**

 **Bullying**

 **when people don't look after thier animals properly.**

 **What he looks like:**

 **6.7**

 **brown hair**

 **hazel eyes with a touch of blue in them**

 **is in the middle a bit tanned(when he is in the sun) and a bit white.**

 **Studing: Music,Spainish,History**

 **Chapter 8 At Dalton**

Kurt arrives at Dalton at 7:30pm and saw some of his friends when he was at Dalton when he transfered the first time.

"Hey guys it's been a while. I hope we can be good friends again i didn't mean what I said when I was about to leave." said a very upset Kurt it was that bad is gorgous eyes was glistening with wetness from the tears that where going down is cheeks.

One of his old friends noticed it "it's okay Kurt we knew you where going through a really upsetting moment and what you said we didn't take it to heart you are an amazing I would be amazed that you want to be my friend concedering what i said that what was really shocking and irresponsible of me to say those things that i said i didn't mean it so you're not the one that should be angry at me I'm angry at myself."said Michael with a red face from anger for the way he acted along time also had tears streaking down his cheeks .

"would it be weird if i gave you a hug Kurt?"asked one of the other friends called Billy with a blush working up his face with brown sparkiling eyes looking straight into Kurt's crystal blue,green,grey eyes.

"Of course, Billy you don't need to ask.D- " he got cut off by Billy giving him a hug and laughing

"do you want a hug Michael you look a bit lonley all by yourself?" said a very cheery Kurt

"I would love that Kurt I love your hugs the work like magic when I'm sad they always help without fail.

"Good to know Michael,so how is Dalton since I left?" he added quickly

"Same old same old but we do miss you we're glad your did get a new kid called Blaine Anderson though "

When they said Blaine's name he turned around and looked at the three boys and walked up to them

"Hi Billy,michael and erm sorry I don't know your name"

"It's fine my name's Kurt Hummel i went here a year ago but then i left but now I'm back so want's your name sir?"

Blaine held out his hand so Kurt could shake it "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kurt I'm Blaine so i must've just missed you then i transfred here last year" he said happily

"Hi Blaine so how do you find dalton so far and have you joined the warblers yet because they are my friends and the are really great friends of mine thats how i meet these two here" pointing at Billy and Michael

"Not yet but I've heard alot of good things about them so were you apart of the warblers?" asked Blaine

"yeah he is an amazing singer he is a countertenor and he was the only unque voice come on we'll prove it to you come to warblers practise with us."

 **The warbler hall**

The double doors opened to reveal Michael,Billy,Kurt and Blaine and they walked in the room and went to the centre where everyone was looking at and the saw Kurt and smiled

"Hey Kurt what are you doing at the one and only Dalton Academy again here to spy?" asked David

"Oh David you never change do you and no I'm not here to spy I'm staying at this school until the end of my year of high school."

"Are you being serious Kurt that is amazing and who's the new kid?"asked Jeff

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Blaine I got draged here by these three I hope I'm not interupting anything."

"So how about we show you how talented Kurt is"

"Eh guys I'm right here you know" said an embarrassed Kurt

"I'll love to hear Kurt sing and it's okay Kurt you don't need to be embarrassed were all friends hear and 16 people here have heard you sing and if you couldn't sing then why would they've let you join the group last year."

Michael took out his laptop and went on youtube and typed in 'Kurt Hummel Blackbird'

"Okay Blaine prepare to be shocked" said the tall boy

Kurt's angelic voice was heard from the speaker of the laptop

the video starts with Kurt wearing black

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these broken wings and lean to fly_

 _All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _Blackbird sing in the dead of night_

 _take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

 _All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

 _Blackbird fly,Blackbird fly_

 _Into the light of the dark black night_

 _Blackbird fly,Blackbird fly_

 _Into the light of the dark black night_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _bum bum bum bum bum_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

 _All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

At the end of the song no one had a dry eye in the room

"wow Kurt they wern't lying your voice is amazing. Can I talk to you alone for a minute please?"

"sure lets go to my dorm its alot quiter there"

they reach Kurt's room and Kurt unlocks the door and sits down on his bed and invites Blaine to sit beside him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked a very confused Kurt

"I-I know we just meet today but when I saw you with Billy and Michael I saw your beautiful face at the stairs and then when you told me your name I though 'what a beautiful name for a beautiful man' then I heard your gorgeous voice and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?" said the now breatheless boy

"I'll love to Blaine" at that Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips passionately

 **A/N**

 **if you have any ideas can you pm me the ideas for the next chapter which will be the date**

 **thank you :)**


End file.
